


Peter and the Puppy

by That_Hippie_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: The title says it all, because seriously it is about Peter and a puppy.





	Peter and the Puppy

Peter clutched a small creature to his side, "All it needs is a good meal, a bath, and a warm bed." Tony gaze averted from the puppy to the teenager, "We should also take it to the vet." Steve walked in from his run. He politely smiled at Peter, but then caught sight of the puppy nestled against Peter's suit, "You know May will murder me. Our apartment building doesn't allow poets. It won't be too much of a problem. And who knows what kind of mutations it has with me finding it in Oscorp."

"What exactly is your problem with Oscorp?"

"On nothing much Just they are after my blood, keep supplying people with weapons to take me out, and Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin. Did I forget to mention that the spider which bite me came from there?" Steve spit out his water and Tony faltered, "They don't exactly know they are trying to murder a teenager, and it doesn't really deter people anyway. Vulture dude was totally fine with killing his daughter’s date." Two sets of wide eyes looked back at him, "If they are willing to do that to me then imagine what they would do this poor, little, innocent creature. Plus, if you say no I'm going to go behind your back."

"There is some steak in the fridge from last night," Steve was already making his way towards the fridge to get it.

In acceptance, Tony pointed down the hallway, "Use that bathroom. Do not make a mess."

 

A strong but comforting grip lifted the little puppy over the churning water. Slowly it descended and then a paw touches the water, only enough to come halfway up their legs. Their paws slipped on the porcelain bottom and now they floundered. Desperately, furry limbs seek retreat from the water, but only made it further into the tub. "Come on. I thought I got the temperature right. It said lukewarm," Soon any energy to fight the tub or the water drained, "There you go. Now I'm just going to get you wet to shampoo you." Peter reached the detachable shower ahead and then turned on the water. The puppy, not expecting it, yelped when it got drenched. Quickly the water shut off, leaving the puppy dripping. In reach, the shampoo was squirted into Peter's hand while the dripping creature shivered in the tub. Two hands came down and soothingly massaged the cleanser into the filthy fur. Black water dripped into the tub. Once soapy bubbles came off the coat, Peter reached for the shower head again. As water poured onto the puppy's back it leaped towards Peter. As it leaped at him, Pete let go of the shower head to catch it, letting water spray the entire bathroom. With a puppy in his arms he fumbled to grab the head that continues soaking him. He made the final rinse quick, and then found a nice, white, fluffy towel to dry the puppy in.

 

Peter walked out dripping with a bundle in his arms. Everyone turned their heads. Alcoholic beverages sat scattered on the island, "No one told Spider-Kid is here."

Tony assessed the boy standing in front of him, "The bathroom is a mess isn't it?" Peter just nodded.

A bowl of food and then a bowl of water set down by Steve. At the smell of steak, the puppy scrambled out of Peter's arms and onto the floor, "And there is a puppy." Ravenously it gulped down the food.

A puddle started to for under Peter, "Dear Lord, you two are a mess. Go get dried. I'll find more food."

 

The dog ate more and Peter found a sweatshirt and some pajama pants. Instantly, the two bonded and cuddle on the couch. They had fallen asleep, "Peter must be growing."

"Or he is just negligent of getting enough sleep."

Other sat on the couch and watched the television on low. Peter's phone buzzed and stirred him from sleep. He reached into pocket, "Shoot, my curfew." He pulled away and the puppy whimpered. He sighed and sat back down, "Wouldn't it be cool if he could fly or something? We could get a super dog." The dog curled back up into Peter's lap.

"Look at mommy Peter."

Peter looked down at the fluffy creature in his lap and frowned, "I can't keep him." His hand reaced to gently pat the soft head.

Tony grinned "There is somebody in the compound that would love to have a dog."

 

Happy looked down at the puppy that casually wonders around him in circles and sniffed. When won the dog scampered back to Peter. He looked displeased, but when doesn't he? On the inside he truly feels all warm and fuzzy of at least that is what Peter hopes, "What's his name?"

Peter looked down at the puppy, which while still skinny looked so happy. Its whole body wriggled with its tails and it looked up at Peter with big, brown eyes, the very puppy eyes Peter is notorious for. Then he looked back at Happy who looked at him expectantly, "Aunt May always told I'm bad at naming things. Hence spider hyphen whatever it is."

"Spider-Man?" Peter's cheeks tinted red.

Tony smirked. _At least someone agrees_ , "I would call him Edward."

Peter smiled back, _two can play at that game_ , "What about Benjamin?"

Happy broke up the two, "What is even?"

"The dog appears to show signs of several breeds. Mostly of Labrador Retriever and Golden Retriever. However there also signs of Collie, Rhodesian Ridgeback, Pit bull, and thirteen other breeds."

"Thank you Friday."

"What about..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think the puppy should be named.


End file.
